


A Blessing

by BlueVinca1



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, NaruHina - Freeform, Papasuke, Sarada's birthday, SasuSaku - Freeform, birthday celebration, borusara - Freeform, happy birthday to the princess, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVinca1/pseuds/BlueVinca1
Summary: The celebration of Uchiha Sarada's birthday ends with a beautiful surprise.Papasuke and Borusara!





	A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic unexpectedly for our Princess' birthday. This is my first time writing Adult Sarada and she is twenty-five here in this fic.
> 
> A lot of Papasuke and Borusara (implied).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and it's characters.

**A blessing**

It was an ordinary day for Sarada. Well, as ordinary day as a Hokage's day can be. The countless birthday wishes along with flowers, cards, gifts were filling up the entire space of her office. But even though it was her birthday, the workload was still the same.

Yes, she is grateful for the fact that she has so many well-wishers but her habit of thanking each one of them personally causes a lot of trouble for herself. She has a mountain of thank you cards to write. Her logic is that if they have gone through the trouble of sending her so much love then it is her responsibility as a Hokage to tell them that their love and support for her is very much appreciated. After all, the moment she took the mantle of the Hokage of this village, entire of the Konoha became her family.

So, she dreads this day, at times.

Now, after spending almost entire day at the office since morning, she is tired. Her feet move through the busy streets. Konoha, after all the extreme development has become a 24 x 7 busy region. So many people move past her, busy with their own lives, laughing and enjoying the night with their friends and family. Every person here has their own stories. Everyone has their own motivations.

She smiles, grateful to be a part of their lives. Grateful that they are a part of her life as well. Even though they have never met each other. Even though they are all strangers to each other. Being the Hokage, gives you that privilege. The ability to connect different lives.

The lights of the apartment lit up when she flicked the switch on. Lethargically, she hung her robe, fingering the embroidered words: Fire Shadow. She smiled to herself and entered the house, which, should have been empty by the way, but was not.

"Happy birthday Sarada!" And before her brain could grasp on the straws of the situation, she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. And the only woman who could give such hugs was, "Mama!" Sarada gasps. Then there was a poke on her forehead and she looks up to see her father smiling. "Happy birthday." He tells her softly, the love in his eyes is evident.

All the exhaustion he was feeling mere moments ago vanishes in to the thin air at the sight of her parents. She beams brightly.

Her house is filled with not only the presence of her parents but the accumulation of the people she considers her entire immediate family. The Uzumakis along with the one and only Grandpa Kakashi, were all present. Last but not the least, Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei were there as well. She was overwhelmed with all the love that her precious ones were showering over her when he came out from the kitchen, carrying a cake.

"Boruto?!" she exclaims, the appearance of her husband is startling at the moment and her feet move towards him before she can stop herself. He places the cake on the table and gently wraps his arms around her. "Happy birthday, Sarada." He whispers in to her ear. As they separate she asks, "What are you doing here? The mission was supposed to end two days from now!"

He laughs, "That rouge ninja organisation was actually terrified of me. They surrendered. I never knew I was that scary, you know, and don't worry, they are all in prison, enjoying the Hokage's birthday." He winks and she shakes her head at his antics.

"Sarada-chan!" Naruto yells. "Come on! Cut the cake! He points out the beautifully decorated cake and she is sure that it is a result of Himawari's handiwork. She smiles at her gratefully which the young woman she considers her younger sister, returns.

Hinata carefully and skilfully puts the candles on to the cake and gives Sarada a beautiful loving smile. "Sarada-chan. Make a wish and blow the candles!"

Sarada thanks her and does the same.

Before blowing the candles off, her eyes sweep across all the members of her loving family, the chorus of their mixed voices are echoing through the entire house. Their collective voices are off beat, the pitch is uneven, some are louder than the others, especially her mom and her father-in-law, and some are so soft that she has to put strain on her ears to hear them, her father and mother-in-law, of course. Grandpa Kakashi ruffles her hair as he sings along with everyone and Mitsuki and Konohamaru-sensei smile brightly, all the while singing her happy birthday,

Together, it sounds funny.

But, yet, Sarada thinks that it is one of the most beautiful sound she has ever heard.

_I wish, that we all stay together, always, just like this._

The candles are blown, the cake is cut and pieces are shared. Everything is merry. The entire night is filled with laughter and joy. She gets gifts from all of them. She knows that every gift is special.

At last, he mother approaches her.

She is holding an envelope in her hands which is reverently offered to her, as if it is the most precious thing in the world. At her daughter's inquisitive stare, Sakura tells her, "Go ahead. Read it."

At the weird exchange between the mother-daughter duo, everyone in the room is alert. Boruto looks over with apprehension, as Sarada's lithe fingers work to open up the envelope.

"What is it? Sakura obaa-chan?" he asks.

Sakura grins but puts a finger on her lips. He gets a bit more worried at her gesture. And it was not just him but also his father-in-law, sitting beside him. The man always maintained a cool façade but when it comes to his only child, he slips every now and then, just like what was happening now.

As Sarada stares down at the paper in her hand, the levels of nervousness in the room increase tenfold with everyone exchanging worried glances. Except for Sakura.

Boruto almost tumbles down the chair when Sarada gasps and then jumps up, runs to him and hugs him tightly. "Sarada?! What's wrong? Hey! Tell me please!" he yells out unable hide his worry, especially with his rapidly dampening shirt with her tears.

"Sarada." Her father's voice makes her look up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Say something, please." The man requests, but is startled when his only child launches herself towards him, leaving her bewildered husband behind.

She is still sobbing whenshe smiles like a sunshine.

"You are going to become Grandpa!" she laughs and exclaims.

It takes a while for all of them to register what she said, but when it does, chaos ensues.

And this time, Boruto actually falls off the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Sarada!
> 
> So, how was it? I'd really love to know what you think of it!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
